Until Death Do Us Apart
by shyath
Summary: Femslash. Blair/Serena. A series of loosely connected drabbles that serves as a sequel of sort to 'Promise Me Forever' you will have to read this to understand what is going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl. Seriously.

**A/N:** Hey, I hope you all haven't gotten tired of me. I remember that I promised a sequel at the end of my series 'Promise Me Forever', but as I sat down to start writing that sequel, I realised two things: 1) there really wouldn't be much of a plot 2) the sequel was bound to be angst-free and really, really, really mushy (or fluffy, whichever you prefer). I'm fine with the first, because I don't usually write with a plot in mind and I'm usually fine with mushy fics, but only if they're one-shots. So my solution is this: I'll write a bunch of drabbles in this universe I've created – let's call it the 'Promise Me Forever'-verse (sounds awful when it's this long, but if it's abbreviated it's PMF-verse, which is worse; if anyone's got a better suggestion, feel free to let me know) – and then I'll call the bunch of drabbles by one unifying title. Uh, am I still making sense? Or did I lose you way earlier in this lengthy A/N?

**A/N2:** Technicalities aside, do let me know if you liked the drabble, if you'd like to see more of it, if you have a suggestion as to how to call the –verse, anything else you'd like to tell me, REVIEW to do so! Thank you.

**A/N3:** Pardon any mistakes, this is un-betaed!

**A/N4: **Since this series (if you can call it that) will basically consist of plot-less drabbles, feel free to leave suggestions or prompts (EX: instead of red, why not have Serena tied up in green? oops, maybe blue instead?) for future drabbles in your comments. Of course, I'll try to answer all suggestions and prompts (as long as they're in keeping with the 'verse I've cooked up for our favourite GG pairing – they're mine at least!).

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart," Serena purrs into the phone. "Guess what?"

"You're lying down on our bed with nothing but a red ribbon to protect your modesty," Blair responds without missing a beat. Her secretary promptly drops the tray of coffee, blushes and begins apologising before she realises she should really be making an exit instead. "Now, look what you've done. I've got a coffee-coloured strain on my office floor now."

"You're so mean. You should be paying Stella more for having to put up with you," Serena murmurs fondly.

"Oh, should I be paying you to put up with me as well?" Blair asks with a touch of caution.

"Of course not, B," Serena answers gently. "I love you." With just that one sincere statement, Serena chases away Blair's persistent demons and if perhaps she does not manage to chase them all away, she is at least doing her best to fight them one by one. As if she can sense that Blair's mood has shifted for the better, Serena picks up the conversation again, "But, seriously, not that the image you've painted isn't enticing because it really is. I would love to do that for you sometime. Maybe nearer Christmastime would be better, don't you think?"

"S, baby, you're going off track," Blair reminds her.

"Oh yes, what was I going to tell you? Right, I got the letter from Harvard! I'm going back to law school!"

Blair winces. Serena has practically just screamed into her ear. "That's wonderful, baby, I knew you could do it. Do you want to go out for dinner to celebrate?"

"Can we just stay in for tonight? I just want to hold you."

"Of course, S. You don't even need to ask."

"I love you, B."

"Love you too, S. I'll see you tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl. Seriously.

**A/N:** This chapter is specially dedicated to v_wiggin. I know you asked for something a little different, but I hope this drabble somewhat meets your expectations of a little sexy time between S and B.

**A/N2:** As always, please do review if you like the drabble.

**A/N3:** Remember to leave suggestions in the reviews if you'd like me to write out a specific scenario (only if the scenario is in keeping with the Forever-verse – again, thanks to v_wiggin for suggesting the name!). But don't let this stop you from suggesting other scenarios. Keep leaving suggestions and one of the suggestions might just prompt the muse to write another GG series (not pulling your leg here, but the muse is currently concentrating on other fandoms – someone come and pull her back!). As for xstaplegunnedxx, I do remember that plot bunny you left me, the muse is still considering it.

* * *

Blair inhales and exhales slowly. The peppermint-flavoured chewing gum she has had earlier carries over in the breath she expels and sticks almost lovingly to Serena's exposed cleavage.

Serena giggles and effectively ruins the slow, sensual mood. Blair glares and Serena clamps her teeth down on her bottom lip to stifle her laughter. "Sorry," she whispers and a burst of giggles escapes. "It tickled." She bats her eyelashes at Blair and throws in a dramatic pout for good measure.

Blair sighs and pulls back. She surveys the sitting Serena, the suppliant pose the taller blonde is taking as she sits on the edge of their shared bed, her wrists coupled together with the aid of a red ribbon, the top buttons of her shirt suggestively undone and the side zipper of her skirt already all the way down. Serena's heels have already been long abandoned in a corner of their bedroom and her stockings are ripped in the most delicious of places. Blair licks the tips of her fingers and resists the urge to run her index finger down a particular delicious, _ripped_ spot on the stockings.

_Patience_, Blair tells herself. Blair reaches forward and tugs on the now loosened tie still dangling around Serena's neck. She pulls Serena towards her and leans in at the same time. Hovering her lips over Serena's, Blair murmurs, "You're no fun, S." Her voice is husky, thick and _determined_ (like chocolate or really, really fine wine).

Serena swallows and she is once again reminded why Blair is usually the one at the top. Squeezing her thighs together as well as she could, she tries carefully, "Weren't we going to celebrate my going back into law school?"

Blair smiles very slowly. "Were we now?"

Serena shudders.

"Cold, baby?" Blair purrs, her eyes sliding down, down, _down_.

Serena shakes her head.

"But you are," Blair teases, brushing the flat of her palms against the rigid peaks pressing against the fabric of Serena's shirt.

"B, you're being needlessly cruel," Serena whispers, pressing herself further into Blair, but Blair simply moves away.

"Aw, sorry, sweetheart," Blair responds, pulling Serena to the very edge of the bed by the hips. Straddling Serena and then looping her arms about Serena's neck, Blair murmurs, "Let me apologise?"

"How about you start by untying me?"

"We can't have that, baby. I'm in charge tonight. And even if you don't have your hands to work with, this _here_ -" Blair presses her lips briefly against Serena's. "This here works just fine, right?"

"You're cruel, B."

"And you love me for it."

"I'm a masochist."

"You're perfect, that's what you are."

"And you call _me_ romantic."

"Allow me my little indulgences."

"I love you, baby."

"Hmm, not going to get me to untie you."

"Worth a shot, wasn't it?"

"I knew I love you for a reason."

"It wasn't my cuteness?"

"Smartass."

"Ah, I knew it was _something_."

"Shut up and kiss me, S."

No other words need be exchanged for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Gossip Girl. Seriously.

**A/N:** Uh, where exactly am I going with this series? To be honest, I have no idea. Random scenes of a domestic Forever-verse S/B keep popping up in my head and, as for the dream S has in this drabble, I was actually the one that had it (not that that's of any particular interest to anyone, LOL)! Anyway, do drop plot bunnies if you'd like. And, as always, to do so – please review. Of course, you can review without having to drop plot bunnies, you can just review for the sake of reviewing (if you like the drabble, for instance, or if you didn't, why, or why not, etc.), but please do so (it keeps the muse happy!).

**A/N2: **This didn't go through any beta, so any mistake is my own.

* * *

"What is it?" Serena asks, opening her eyes reluctantly.

"What is what?" Blair returns with a mischievous smile. She is propped up on her elbows, one strap of her nightgown hanging loose and revealing skin in a manner all too suggestive so early in the morning. Then Serena's eyes move upward, latching onto the trail of love bites along the column of Blair's neck and she decides that it is never too early in the morning for Blair to be suggestive.

"I could feel your eyes on me," Serena explains, tugging at the loose strap of Blair's nightgown to encourage her to come closer.

"You were smiling in your sleep. I was just wondering what sort of nice dream you were having," Blair replies with a shrug, waggling her eyebrows as Serena's fingers skim the neckline of the nightgown.

Serena rolls her eyes, but keeps her hands where they are – just over Blair's heart and the steady pounding underneath her palms is calming, warming (because Blair may not look like it, but her love is gentle, the gentlest Serena has ever known). "It _was_ a good dream," she says softly, pulling Blair on top of her and dropping a kiss onto Blair's shoulder.

"So, what did you dream about?" Blair murmurs, her breaths skimming Serena's shoulder blades – it tickles a little and arouses somewhat.

"I'm not sure," Serena answers vaguely. "But I was holding hands with someone. I couldn't quite see their face, but I'm pretty sure it was a girl, a kid maybe. And she was smiling at me." Serena smiles. "It was a really beautiful smile, the sort that makes you feel like you're the centre of someone's world. And I just felt compelled to smile back."

"Oh, dreaming about other girls, are you?" Blair jokes, but the mirth in her voice is weak and she cannot quite meet Serena's eyes.

Serena bites her bottom lip. She loves this part of Blair that gets all jealous and possessive. It reminds her of when they were still in high school and the drama was thick and never-ending. Life was exciting back then. Serena turns Blair's face towards her. She smiles gently at Blair. The brunette's face has turned a little red and her eyes are a little wet even if Blair keeps trying to maintain her indignant look. _But life is plenty exciting now_, she thinks. "I couldn't see her face, but something about her reminded me of you."

"You're just making excuses now," Blair sniffs, starting to pull away.

"No, I'm serious, B. She had your hair, of that I'm sure. And her smile – I told you it made my dream-self feel like I was the centre of her world. The only time I've ever felt that way is when _you_ smile at me, Blair," Serena whispers sincerely. "And the only person I want to be the centre of my world is you, B. Not any personas from any dreams, or anyone else from the real world. I just want you, Blair."

Blair expels a breath after what feels like hours have passed between them. "How do I stay mad when you go and say things like that?"

"You're not supposed to," Serena chuckles.

"I've not fully forgiven you, you know," Blair reminds her.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Serena says brightly. "Shall I make breakfast as my second step to forgiveness?"

"Well, that'd be a good direction to take."

"Wait here then, princess, and your humble servant shall serve you."

Blair laughs and rolls off of Serena. Serena pecks her on the forehead and begins to sit up. Staring intently at Serena's back, she says softly, blushing furiously as she does so, "You _are_ the centre of my world, you know."

Serena looks surprised when Blair breaks the silence, even more surprised with how she is breaking it. She gets off the bed and kneels on the floor, taking both of Blair's hands into hers as she murmurs sincerely, "And you are mine. You've always been and you always will."

"I better be," Blair says in a voice suspiciously thick even as she attempts to pull it off as a light-hearted response.

Serena smiles and says cheerily, taking her cue from Blair that it is high time to steer the conversation towards lighter topics, "So, why don't you wait here, princess, while I go and make breakfast for you?"

Blair smiles and pulls Serena up for a fierce kiss. "I love you, S," she whispers against Serena's lips, her eyes closed as their foreheads touch.

Serena's breath is literally stolen away in that moment. "And I love you, B," she whispers breathlessly. _Always have and always will._


End file.
